<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work It Out by dianatae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770036">Work It Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianatae/pseuds/dianatae'>dianatae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bts Smuts, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fic, Smut, bts fic, craftsman jungkook, e2l, interior designer reader, jjk - Freeform, jungkook fic, jungkook smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianatae/pseuds/dianatae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never would have thought that you'd be working with the college dropout who was coincidentally your bestfriend's ex-boyfriend, Jungkook. Saying his name already burns your tongue, you wonder how long you can hold your professionalism around him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Jeon Jungkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As if your day couldn't get any worse, you stained your newly bought white skirt with coffee. This will probably be the first time that you'll hate coffee. It was only nine in the morning and you have to meet your client within ten minutes, but your alarm just had to be a bitch and not work. Even if it had worked, your eyes were heavy due to the fact that you've been binge-watching the whole Stranger Things series on Netflix.</p>
<p>Finishing your tissue box as you desperately try to get the dark stain off of your skirt, you finally arrive at Ven's house. Lucky you, almost all the parking spots are empty. But in front of his house, there was a cab waiting.</p>
<p>You get off your car and noticed the change in weather. It was obviously going to rain sooner or later, but that didn't bother you.</p>
<p>You try to cover the stain with a folder before approaching him who was already waiting at the front door. There were luggages and bags, and he doesn't look impressed as he glances at his watch before giving you a death stare.</p>
<p>"Took you long enough." he sighs in disappointment. </p>
<p>"I am so, so, sorry! You know how it is, heavy traff-" </p>
<p>"I'm not really interested with your excuse. I need to leave now. I am trusting you with everything," he stares strictly into your eyes, "don't mess this up! I'll be proposing to my girlfriend after this vacation and I want to surprise her with the renovation. Please." </p>
<p>Ven was probably one of the most annoying clients you've dealt with. He smells like arrogance and narcissism, nothing new with men in this city.</p>
<p>You only nod with his statement, which you've heard a thousand times already. His plan of proposing and giving her a home that looks like a home. And Ven knew his house didn't look like a man's house. The first time you saw his place, it was obvious that his lifestyle is the highschool boy type. However, it's impressively huge and spacious. You were excited to accept his offer until you started working with him — his personality blew you off.</p>
<p>He wasn't specific with the way he wanted the interior to look like, he was just sort of judging every choice you make. And whenever you ask him for any preference, he'd insist you make the decision. He went with a rustic modern design, which is quite challenging for you since you were always on the modern side. Yet offers like this don't come around too often, you were even lucky that he found your ad on craigslist.</p>
<p>"Oh, and by the way, the materials and furniture will be delivered shortly. I gave the spare key to my cousin who will be helping with whatever you will need." He looks around the house and you followed his gaze, seemingly unsure of leaving it to you. </p>
<p>"He's kind of good at this, you know? Wood work and such. He should be here by now, but I really have to go. You just wait for him and you can have a discussion with the plan." He raises his eyebrows before running towards the cab. </p>
<p>Jeez, he's too excited for that trip. Probably haven't had it in a while.</p>
<p>You've seen pictures of his girlfriend though, and you can understand why he puts so much effort in keeping her comfortable in his place, or maybe two weeks from now will be their place. She's exotically beautiful, curly hair with narrow eyes and bronze skin.</p>
<p>It didn't take a minute after Ven leaves, a bike was already approaching. It was too loud to not catch your attention. You just remembered why you hated bikers so much. He stops right at the pathway, and dear lord, did you feel your world crumple into pieces when you realized who was in the bike as he removes his black shiny helmet.</p>
<p>Jeon motherfucking Jungkook— scratch the middle part. Jeon Jungkook. Jeon. Jung. Kook. </p>
<p>His name spins around your mind like a damn circus and memories from college came like lightning. The one and only Jeon Jungkook who coincidentally cheated on your bestfriend, the one you have a grudge on for being the reason that your bestfriend became so different and distant from you ever since the heartbreak he'd given her. But he looks different and can only describe him more as he approaches you.</p>
<p>Classic Jeon. He still has that douchebag walk of his, the slow motion Chris Brown thing he's doing. It irritates your eyes to watch any longer. He's wearing a white shirt paired with black tight jeans, complimenting his muscular thighs. Oh, he still has his Timberlands quirk.</p>
<p>You almost forgot to breathe when he stands in front of you, you noticed his hair was longer than how it used to be back in college. "So, it's you." you say, making sure that disappointment is heard from your tone.</p>
<p>"Sorry, do I know you?" He raises a brow, making you furious and embarrassed.</p>
<p>You might have mistaken him or maybe he had forgotten, but you were sure you flushed a deep red.</p>
<p>"Shit! I'm sorry. I might have mistake—"</p>
<p>He laughs. "I'm joking. Y/N, right?" he asks, and you feel yourself becoming small every second.</p>
<p>"Gosh, you're still an asshole." Your brows knitted, trying to hide your true emotion.</p>
<p>"How long has it been? Five years?" He smiles, running his finger through his messy thick hair. He looks more built than before.</p>
<p>A part of you can't deny that you are curious about what happened to him after getting dropped out of college. You were sure he went to a different university, but you also heard rumors that he never went back to studying and got transferred to a psych ward — but that's far from believable.</p>
<p>Jungkook came from a rich family, his father being a well-known engineer and his mother being a pilot. It bothered no one during college when he dropped out, no one worried about how he would do. His life was known to be stable, and dropping out of college was an easy choice for him.</p>
<p>When he dropped out of college, you didn't think it would affect you too. It was after your bestfriend, Yeri, broke up with him. She never opened up about it and just told you to keep distance from her. </p>
<p>Now the reason of how your life became so lonely and missing is standing right in front of you, still acting the same. </p>
<p>"Four, actually." You smile sarcastically.</p>
<p>"How have you been? How's Yeri?"</p>
<p>This smug has the nerve to speak her name. You wanted to punch him right then and there.</p>
<p>"Skip the chitchat. Let's just get our work done." You roll your eyes and he smiles widely.</p>
<p>He is honestly astonished when he sees you again. He remembered how you used to have horribly cut short hair, which was cut by Yeri when the both of you were drunk, and you kept it that way because salons aren't really an option when you're a broke college student. He also remembers how you used to always have stains on your clothes, whether it'd be ketchup or makeup. </p>
<p>Standing in front of him is new. He almost didn't recognize you at all. But he can't deny how well you've grown, how good you look. He scans you from head to toe without you noticing and realizes that you still have the love for flowy short skirts, with a stain of course. He smiles knowing that your clumsiness is still with you.</p>
<p>He follows you towards the empty kitchen — cleaned out by Ven to make your job easier in designing it — still smiling like a child on his birthday, he was so happy to see you again, and he knew he couldn't say the same for you. He's very well aware of your hatred towards him and up until now, he's still trying to figure out why.</p>
<p>"Let's start with the walls first. Most of them will be white, but the accents will mostly be in the living room." you discussed, your floor plan laid flat on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>"And there will be a lot of wood work that needs to be done since we're going for a farmhouse sort of look, but we're making it brighter yet cozy. We'll be putting crown moulding almost everywhere, lots of work already." You point towards the ceiling corners, your eyes focusing on imagining everything done. </p>
<p>"In the living room," you aim your hand towards the space in front of the kitchen, "we'll be installing a chandelier and I'm not good with that so I will need your help. Also more light installations in the hallway and the two bedrooms." After looking up and down at the floor plan and the empty space, you finally land your eyes at Jungkook, who has a dazzling smile splattered around his face.</p>
<p>"Were you even listening to me?" you yell, snapping your fingers in front of him.</p>
<p>"I am, chill out. You just look so serious with all that planning and stuff." He mimics your movements of pointing earlier.</p>
<p>"Oh, really? Then what did I just say?" </p>
<p>"Something something you need my help." He smirks.</p>
<p>"I'm here to get my work done. Can you please cooperate?" you plea, but not in a desperate manner, just the right amount of sass thrown to it.</p>
<p>"If you need my help, I might need you to act like you actually need my help. Or else I'd watch you fall off the ladder as you install a chandelier alone." He crosses his arms on his chest.</p>
<p>So, he was listening.</p>
<p>"When was I rude to you?" you retorted.</p>
<p>He huffs, bringing his finger on his chin and pretended to be thinking. "Maybe when I was politely asking how have you been and you completely shut me off." He grins mischievously.</p>
<p>"That wasn't being rude. I just didn't want to talk about me nor Yeri. This is a job." </p>
<p>"And I'm being a sport. I'm asking my new partner how her life is." You roll your eyes at the nickname. What a sarcastic douche.</p>
<p>You breathe sharply, calming yourself down. "Jungkook, I don't want to argue with you. I need your help and I'm sorry for being rude earlier. Now, can we continue the discussion?"</p>
<p>He smiles at your explanation, feeling contented, but not too contented. He lays his hands on the counter and leans in closer in front of you, putting all his weight on the table. </p>
<p>Good thing the counter is separating him from you, if not, you would've felt even more fiddly. </p>
<p>"Then let's have the discussion, Ma'am." he speaks throatily, his eyes relentlessly scrutinizing yours.</p>
<p>You chose to ignore the stupid nickname, but a part of you couldn't help but be fazed at the same time. You can't let him work his manwhore persona in you, that's beneath you.</p>
<p>Though Jungkook was studiously listening to you, it felt like he had no clue of what you were talking about. He was just mischievously smiling from time to time as if you had said something funny and it makes you unreasonably conscious.</p>
<p>"He said the materials will be arriving today so maybe we can get some work done today. It only has been," you look at your watch, "thirty minutes? Let's just wait 'till they arrive." You plaster a sly beam.</p>
<p>"Sure. Let's talk about how life has been for you, eh?" he teases.</p>
<p>He speaks very breathily, you were sure that it was his breath that you can smell; chocolate peppermint of some kind. You were eager to ask what mouthwash he uses.</p>
<p>"What's with the interest? We never talked in college, Jungkook." you huff.</p>
<p>"As a matter of fact, we did."</p>
<p>You did talk to him a couple of times back then, but it always ended badly. He starts a conversation and you would think it will actually improve your relationship with him, but then the both of you will argue again like an old couple. Yeri used to find it so ridiculous that the both of you never get along.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah? When?" You knew he would have an answer, but he needed to remember how bad those conversations ended.</p>
<p>"Like that one time when I joined your sleepover with Yeri and she was gone for a few minutes. I asked you if you liked the movie she put on then you said no, I agreed with you after that and we had a discussion about how bad she is at picking movies." he argues.</p>
<p>Yes, of course. That one sleepover when Yeri lied about Jungkook not joining the both of you and he just appeared out of nowhere during that night. That night you found out that Jungkook was a party pooper.</p>
<p>"And guess how that discussion ended? You told me that you hate Hugh Grant's acting and I got so furious because you were being irrational, and you told me I have low standards in acting which I don't, really. And you knew before that that I am a big fan of Hugh Grant, but you chose to be insensitive and insult him in front of me!" </p>
<p>The words came out like a vomit, they just kept coming out. And bewilderment is obvious in his face, just plainly impressed with how much you remember what happened during that night.</p>
<p>"I hated him because you were so obsessed with him." he mutters, as if he's so embarrassed to say it.</p>
<p>"So what? How does that bother you?" Man, Jungkook is the most illogical person on the planet. You would think that he had a better reason now as to why he hated Hugh Grant back then, but his reason is just as stupid as before.</p>
<p>"Whatever. You wouldn't get it." he says in defeat.</p>
<p>You can't handle the idea that you'll be working with him for more than a week. Right after that first argument of the day, silence wraps the both of you, a couple of sighs were exchanged in between. </p>
<p>Maybe today wasn't so bad when the truck of materials arrive not too long after the argument, it would have been so uncomfortable to have both of you waiting 'till dawn without exchanging any words. </p>
<p>You regretted wearing skirt, from the moment the truck driver kept checking you out from head to toe as he unloads the woods and cans of paint from his vehicle.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Jungkook stands in front of you, maybe trying to conceal you from the dirty man or maybe he didn't know what he was doing, but you thank him for that. </p>
<p>When everything was set, Jungkook approaches the materials and you just watched him examine them all. When he's not being a douchebag, he might look more attractive to you. Seeing him so wrapped up in examining, he looked weirdly attractive. When he turned his eyes to you, you tried to regain your composure. </p>
<p>Did you just check him out? Jeez, Y/N, get a hold of yourself.</p>
<p>"The walls won't paint themselves." He raises a paint roller as he opens the can.</p>
<p>You approach him, softly taking the tool from him. He pours the white paint generously on the paint tray.</p>
<p>He's better when he's quiet, he is less annoying. you thought.</p>
<p>He turns his head up to look at you who was standing in front of him while he squats on the floor, regretting that decision when your legs were the first thing he saw, he returns his gaze on the paint quickly.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't wear skirts when you know you're going to be doing this kind of work."</p>
<p>"Like I'm not aware of that yet. I regret this decision." </p>
<p>He finishes pouring the paint and stands up. You didn't realize he'd be this close when he stands up, too close you can see every golden fleck in his eyes. You admit, you never noticed how endearing they were.</p>
<p>"Where would you like to start?" His eyes focused on yours, as if they're the only things that matter.</p>
<p>"Let's start with the two bedrooms." He nods as a response.</p>
<p>"Do you have a spare of clothing?"</p>
<p>You were confused as to why he'd ask such question, why does he care? </p>
<p>"No." He tilts his head, then analyzes you.</p>
<p>"What an idiot." He proceeds towards the bedroom, leaving you with your mouth wide open. Dickhead!</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Working would have been much more serene if Jungkook didn't play that stupid playlist of his. If there's anything you hate more than him, it's punk rock. You never understood the idea of it.</p>
<p>And he has all the lyrics memorized to every song, you can hear him harmonizing with The Clash's songs across the hallway, though he was incredibly good, it was still absolutely distracting.</p>
<p>When he screams the chorus part of 'Should I Stay or Should I Go,' you finally snapped.</p>
<p>"Can you stop that?! Holy shit, I can't focus here!" He has a pleasing voice, but he should use it with other songs, punk doesn't suit him.</p>
<p>It took him awhile to respond and you felt almost guilty. He stops the music and you hear him shuffle from the other room.</p>
<p>Your mind filled with regret, maybe you have offended him. You sigh, lazily rolling the paint on the wall. You shouldn't even feel guilty, you wanted him to stop and he did, you should be happy. But you realized that he was just happily singing, not harming you or trying to offend you in any way. He was just enjoying his choice of music. You hiss, dropping the paint roller on your tray, approaching him to the other room.</p>
<p>Jungkook was already standing at the doorstep, making you gasp in surprise. But he was just as surprised as you, what the hell was he doing by the door? </p>
<p>He was going to approach you first, but to his disbelief, you were also about to approach him. </p>
<p>"Wh-what the hell are you doing here?" You wanted to apologize for offending him, but your mouth couldn't help but be a bitch.</p>
<p>"I was going to say sorry for being too loud." he timidly says.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay." Your eyes blink a few more times, searching for courage to tell him you were also sorry for offending him.</p>
<p>"I-I'm also sorry for maybe offending you. I didn't want to come off rude, I just.." you lick your bottom lip, "wanted everything to be quiet. I don't really like punk music." you admit.</p>
<p>"Oh?" he scratches his nape, "you don't?" </p>
<p>You faintly shake your head.</p>
<p>"I thought you did. Yeri told me you loved punk so I chose that playlist." You feel your heart dropped, you were such a horrible person for not considering him.</p>
<p>Also, why would Yeri tell him that you loved punk? Yeri knew that you hated punk, as if you haven't made enough hate comments about it during college when Green Day piqued. Why would he also even consider your taste in music? Even if he thought you loved punk, why would he choose to play your interest?</p>
<p>"No. She was probably lying. I hate punk, she knew that." He purse his lips together, trying to come up with what to say.</p>
<p>"What a bummer. I memorized all that to impre- you know what? Let's change it, then. What's your genre?" he enthusiastically asks.</p>
<p>"I have a sweet spot for soul." Right when you said that, his eyes lit up.</p>
<p>"Really? Like Marvin Gaye?" </p>
<p>"Yes! Exactly." Never in your life you would have though that you'd smile unironically in front of Jungkook as he smiles back.</p>
<p>"I love him, too! Y/N, you would love this playlist." He runs towards the other room and a few seconds later, 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' starts playing, your old time favorite.</p>
<p>"Oh, my God! This one's my favorite!" The both of you start singing along to the lyrics and laughed a couple of times, without noticing that this was the first time that you actually enjoyed his company. His voice was the perfect puzzle piece for this genre, just raw and effortlessly silvery.</p>
<p>But none of you ever realized it, the both of you were having fun together. Jungkook sings a line, and you sing the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sigh, finally finishing the last wall in the house, Jungkook already resting on the floor. His legs were extended in front of him as he breathes peacefully. He just finished his wall a few seconds ago, and the playlist have stopped two hours ago, so it was just the both of you in silence. </p>
<p>It was six in the evening, rain pours harshly outside and you were waiting for it to settle down before proceeding to go home. You knew you wouldn't be able to make it to your car without getting wet. </p>
<p>Jungkook thought the same, he wouldn't be able to go home with his bike. And now that even the both of you are done with the first work, you were stuck together until the skies clear up.</p>
<p>"I'm starving." he groans, massaging his own shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm itching to take a shower." You flop to the ground in front of him, forming a 'w' with your legs.</p>
<p>"The rain doesn't sound like it's ever gonna stop." Jungkook places his hands behind him, propping himself up as he throws his head back.</p>
<p>His eyes were close and you didn't even try to stop yourself from staring at him. He was sweaty and his shirt was already wet, you wonder why he was still worried of getting wet under the rain when he's soaked as ever — just like you.</p>
<p>He lifts an eyelid, looking at you in his peripheral vision with a thin eye, too lazy to bring his head up. You turn your head away, gulping as you realize how stupid that was.</p>
<p>"So, uhm... what happened?" he uttered before closing his eyes again. He felt discomfort looking at your messy state, he can almost see through your shirt.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>He sighs heavily, "what happened after college? What happened after I dropped out?" </p>
<p>You think about it for a second, but nothing interesting has really happened in your life aside from getting into relationships and looking for clients. College had been easy, but not too easy, just enough to bring the best in you.</p>
<p>"Be more specific. I can't discuss my whole routine ever since you dropped out." you irked.</p>
<p>He lazily laughs at your response, "how many boyfriends have you had? Don't tell me you dated that Yoongi guy?" How did he even find out about Yoongi?</p>
<p>Though Yoongi goes in the same university, he was in a different department and you were sure that you never mentioned that to Jungkook. Of course, Yeri mentioned it to him.</p>
<p>You and Yoongi didn't work out. It was a stupid three month fling and it all ended with a 'it's not you, it's me' from him. Nothing too serious even after Yoongi, just a couple of one night stands and one time meet ups from Tinder guys you used to talk with. And you gave up after the last guy brought his own daughter during the date. You cringe just thinking about it.</p>
<p>"Can you please list all the things Yeri told you about me? I feel violated against having you know a lot about me without even asking for permission." you huff.</p>
<p>"Hmm," he finally looks at you, crossing his legs in front of him, "wait, I'm counting." He laughs.</p>
<p>"You're into men with thick hair. You hide all your food in your closet. You're allergic to strawberries, but you can't help but drink strawberry flavored milk. You like to l-"</p>
<p>"Stop right there! What the actual fuck? You sound like a stalker, you know that?" you snap, feeling like your whole life had been aired on national tv.</p>
<p>"Yeri told me all of that." </p>
<p>No, she didn't. Yeri never found out about the food in the closet thing. How would he know that?</p>
<p>"You're lying. Yeri doesn't know about my food closet." You narrow your eyes.</p>
<p>He blinks a few more times, not coming up with anything to say. </p>
<p>"I found out about it," he inhales as he turns away from your gaze, "when you and Yeri got so drunk in the bar, and you unknowingly suggested that I drive the both of you to your place. So, I did. And you puked all over yourself and I had to cover you up because you were taking your clothes off in front of me. I opened your closet where your clothes would be and bam, oreos and kitkats fell on the floor."</p>
<p>You mentally facepalmed yourself. But you swore that it was Yeri that drove you home that night, or maybe it was all a drunk imagination.</p>
<p>"No need to be embarrassed about it, it was years ago." he enunciates the 'years'.</p>
<p>"Right! Like I'm supposed to feel comfortable now knowing that you almost saw me naked?!" You stand up and it took him seconds before also standing up to face you. </p>
<p>"That's not my point." he says calmly.</p>
<p>"I don't care what your point is. You could've just left when you dropped us off." </p>
<p>He rolls his eyes, knowing that this will turn into another argument. </p>
<p>"I didn't because you puked all over yourself! Jeez, y/n. Did you want to wake up in your own vomit?" he fumes, nostrils flaring.</p>
<p>You knew your stand was weak, but embarrassment gets the best of you to continue hating on Jungkook.</p>
<p>"Maybe you could've just slapped me to sober me up rather than have me stripping naked in front of you!" </p>
<p>"Now, why would I do that? So, you can slap me back when you're sober?" He stands tall in front of you. You can feel his hot breath on your face, and it weakens your knees.</p>
<p>"Yes, I guess that's the point. I've always wanted to slap you." you say in a low whisper, knowing that your point was invalid. </p>
<p>"What the fuck did I do to make you hate me?" </p>
<p>Honestly, you had no answer. You forgot when it started, but you were sure you feel so much for him. So much anger, so much madness.</p>
<p>"Maybe because you're an asshole? Or because of your stupid walk like you think you're in some kind of music video! And your loud ass bike, I already hate you when you arrived!" Right when you said that, the rain had stopped and you wish it didn't, because silence came back like a friend.</p>
<p>Jungkook just stares at you. His brows knitted together as they focus on your features. He didn't know you hated him so much just for being himself. Sure, he did look like an asshole, but he was still clueless what was with him that you dislike. </p>
<p>The guilt from earlier came back. You bit your lip before breaking the silence.</p>
<p>"I didn-"</p>
<p>"You should go home." he cuts, leaving you alone as he goes to the bathroom.</p>
<p>You admit, that day was a rollercoaster. You were already unlucky with the coffee stain, then you had to sleep thinking of Jungkook's reaction from all your mean remarks. You wish you can just stop thinking about the pain in his eyes, but every night it keeps coming back.</p>
<p>It has been eight days of you ringing the idea of apologizing to him, but your mouth stays shut all the time. Though the both of you exchange awkward glances at each other, facing him was harder than you thought. You did talk, but mostly just commanding him in design placements, and he stays quiet just like you. </p>
<p>It's always waking up at nine in the morning and driving to Ven's place. Jungkook was always earlier than you, if not drinking iced coffee, he'd be sawing planks or painting them the color you told him to.</p>
<p>Deep down inside you, you knew he deserved an apology, and you try to muster up enough courage, but he's always so menacing like he's mad — of course, he's mad. </p>
<p>It's when you try to get near him, you feel so small and fragile. Your body stays and you're lost for words. You're just waiting for the perfect opportunity, and you wish for it to arrive soon. Instead, the furnitures arrived, and the house felt more crowded than ever. </p>
<p>Jungkook leaves all the paint work to you and he suggests that he does all the sawing and installation. </p>
<p>So you sit across the room from him, trying to obtain your focus on properly painting the piece of wood held against your palm, you fail miserably. You've been painting the same spot for a while now and your eyes are pinned on Jungkook who was busy sawing the two planks left.</p>
<p>He doesn't look at you though, his eyes were very much attached on the wood piece in front of him. You grew a little jealous, if only you were a wood.</p>
<p>"Fuck." Jungkook groans and you find yourself running towards him as you catch a glimpse of blood.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" You innocently take his hand from his own tight grip, studying the cut he had made. It was deep and is probably going to bleed more.</p>
<p>You tug him softly towards the sink to wash the wound, blood dripping away and revealing its deep cut. </p>
<p>Jungkook just peers at you, unbothered by the pain his wound is giving him. Your soft hands were enough to make him feel better. You didn't look like your usual self, you weren't furious at him. Your face is painted with concern, and he finds himself gently blinking at your beauty.</p>
<p>He wouldn't have cut himself if you weren't staring. He knew you were just looking at him from across the room and he became conscious, the feeling of being watched was new to him.</p>
<p>"It's not too deep. No need for stitches. But you need to cover it up because it will keep bleeding." You finally turn to see him, his height hovering above you as always. He looked tired, but still effortlessly good-looking. </p>
<p>You guessed this was it. The right time for you to apologize. You push all your pride away and cleared your throat.</p>
<p>"Kook, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have judged you for being you. I spent so many years holding my grudge against you. I should've just moved on, you and Yeri happened years ago and things have changed. I was a bitch to you. Maybe you're not who you used to be anymore, you know?" You bit your bottom lip, scared of what he has to say. </p>
<p>What if he never forgives me?</p>
<p>He studies you for a brief second, absorbing all of what you had just said.</p>
<p>"Who I used to be? What was I like?" he points out, not convinced with your apology.</p>
<p>"You know? The one who cheated on my bestfriend?" The space between his brows narrowed quickly, face growing curious.</p>
<p>"Cheated? Who said I cheated on Yeri?" His voice tight.</p>
<p>"Uhm, she did? She said she caught you sleeping with another girl." you say cluelessly.</p>
<p>"I never cheated on her. Perhaps, Yeri and I never even happened. I thought she would've told you by now." he sternly informs. </p>
<p>You were confused. There might have been another side to the story that you didn't bother to dig into. Maybe you have misjudged Jeon Jungkook all this time, and you bestfriend chose not to tell every detail.</p>
<p>"Look, Yeri and I never really dated. I thought you knew?" Well, I didn't.</p>
<p>"No. She never talked to me after she broke up with you. After you dropped out, we drifted apart." you explain.</p>
<p>"Y/n, there was never a break up. Yeri convinced me that you like me, and the only way I'll get you to confess is if we fake dated each other. And I've always liked you back then, so I agreed to her plan." he exhales.</p>
<p>He liked me?</p>
<p>"I know it was a dumb idea, but I was desperate. Until she confessed to me that she was starting to like me and I rejected her, telling her that we should stop our agreement. She lied. She told me you liked me when you never really did just to convince me to fake date her." </p>
<p>Maybe that was the reason why Yeri never wanted to see you again. She was in pain, and seeing you made her heartache worse. She knew she ruined your friendship, and she dislike the fact that you were so clueless about it. </p>
<p>"How would I even know if you're telling the truth?" You were convinced, but you were still trying to connect the dots.</p>
<p>"Because everyday, I'd ask her about you. How you were like, how you acted. I wanted to know you and she was the only way to you." He gazes over your flustered face, pink cheeks vibrantly showing through.</p>
<p>"Jesus christ, y/n, I memorized a whole Green Day album for you because she said you loved them." You were so angry with all the lies built between the both of you, you press harder on his wound and he flinches.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you mad at me?" No, not at you.</p>
<p>"I guess she never told you that I gave you french vanilla coffee everyday, huh?" he adds.</p>
<p>"That was you?" </p>
<p>Back then in college, Yeri would always offer you a cup of coffee, saying that the barista was her relative and she gets free coffee all the time. </p>
<p>"Can I ask you a question?" Jungkook brings his hand down, pain leaving his wound as he finds more interest in the topic.</p>
<p>You nod as a response, visibly speechless.</p>
<p>"Did you really like me before or was it Yeri's ploy up?" </p>
<p>You recall the first time you saw him. It was during the chess tournament and he was one of the players, he looked fixated in the game which drew your attention to him, he was the only one attractive in that room. Yeri was beside you that time and you remember telling her about the guy in the timberlands, enthusiastically praising the way he played.</p>
<p>But that was one time, and you didn't really exactly say you liked him. You did like him though, maybe a little bit, however you stopped right when you heard the news about him and Yeri.</p>
<p>You just found yourself one day overly hating everything he does, except you were never sure if your strong emotions for him were positive or negative. And if the news of them dating actually made you feel happy for your bestfriend.</p>
<p>"I liked you." you mumble, almost inaudible but he heard it so clearly.</p>
<p>His face lit up in joy. Who would've thought that years later, you'll find each other again? </p>
<p>This was more than the apology you had planned, it was way better. You feel yourself lighten, your stomach fluttering every passing moment.</p>
<p>"Do you still like me?" His body inching closer, your back hitting the counter top.</p>
<p>His eyes twinkle in a hopeful manner, cheeks tense, waiting for your answer. He looked so pure and charming, but maybe it was because he stands so close near you, the only thing clear were his eyes, so shiny and glimmering with happiness.</p>
<p>"I think so?" you stammered.</p>
<p>Jungkook eyes you up and down, closing the gap between the both of you while he admires you. But you felt like that wasn't enough, he still felt far. You reckon that he might just be making sure, trying to slow things down before wanting to take you then and there. He wanted to, badly.</p>
<p>His lips never looked more appetizing as he licks them. You breathe shakily, controlling yourself from your flaming need of kissing him. You wanted him to be the first one to make a move, but he was taking so long, he was only delicately arousing you. </p>
<p>Even though he was all soaked from his sweat, he smells just as good as he did in the morning: minty vanilla of some kind.</p>
<p>You inhale sharply, screw it!</p>
<p>Your hand grips his nape, pulling him to latch your lips onto his. He felt just like what you've imagined, like the first sip of coffee on a rainy day, very satisfying. He grins into the kiss, before putting his arm around your torso and lifting you on the counter. Your skirt did not help stop the breeze from entering your inner thighs, making you shiver.</p>
<p>Your doubt wasn't enough for Jungkook to make the first move, he needed to know if you really wanted him, and he felt like bursting when you kissed him. Four fucking years of his miserable life trying to pretend that everything was okay, he finally got you. </p>
<p>You wrap both your arms around his neck as he gently skims his other hand on your exposed thigh. Grumbling, he tries to thrust into thin air, desperate of friction. You curse as he attaches his tongue onto the intersection of your jaw and neck, immediately finding your sweet spot. He mumbles something before proceeding to bite you, but you were far distracted to make a word out of it.</p>
<p>Jungkook stops his ministrations and your eyes opened in concern. </p>
<p>"We have a king size to ourselves." he whispers thickly.</p>
<p>"But it's not ours. Ven will ge-"</p>
<p>"Ven's not here, is he?" </p>
<p>You nod, only because you were so desperate to feel him inside you and it's evident with the way you feel your core throbbing inside you. Jungkook kisses you one last time, this time softly and quick, and picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as he proceeds to the bedroom, bumping a few walls on the way as he yearns to feel your lips again.</p>
<p>He lays you in the middle like a fragile jewelry, inserting his tongue roughly inside you as you gasp when you felt his finger draw circles on your slit. Without wasting a second, he tugs your panties down and you kicked them off to help him out.</p>
<p>He groans when he played the tip of his finger in your entrance, spreading your juices around. You try to close the gap between your thighs, and this didn't go unnoticed by Jungkook. </p>
<p>He moves closer to your heat, leaving you mouth unoccupied. He looks at you through lidded eyes before disappearing under your skirt, still pulling your thighs on his shoulder.</p>
<p>The first lick was subtle, but it felt like ecstasy, satisfied that this is already happening. He only uses the tip of his tongue to flick your clit, making you jolt in pleasure. Holy fuck, was he good at this.</p>
<p>You were so wet, you can almost hear every motion he did against your area. You arch your back when he inserts a finger, twitching it endlessly inside you as if his mouth wasn't enough yet. </p>
<p>You cry a high pitch moan, motivating him to insert a second finger and when he did, he moves slower, his tongue violently pressing on your clit, shaking his head in the process to add to your pleasure. You grunt his name, making him groan as well, sending tiny waves of vibrations to your pussy.</p>
<p>He disappoints when he stopped. He stands — mouth still wet from your juices — unfastening his belt and removing every piece of clothing. What a sight. You didn't notice that he had a tattoo on his collarbone up until now, but even so, you're still not able to read it, your eyes only focused on his muscular build.</p>
<p>He was so huge and long, the first one you've encountered to be this big. You bit your lip when he pumps himself a couple of times before sitting beside you, patting his thighs to signal you to sit on it.</p>
<p>He places both of his hands on your waist, bringing your entrance right before the tip of his dick. He smiles, "are you sure?" And you nod so quickly, ceasing every moment.</p>
<p>"Beg." His smile disappears, indulge with the way you reacted, plainly innocent which he thought was adorable. </p>
<p>It wasn't something you've done before. You never begged for a fucking dick in your life, but Jungkook didn't make you doubt. You want this and you want him, and all will be yours if you beg, only for his satisfaction. Without wasting any more time, desperation filling your bloodstream, you begged.</p>
<p>"Please, Jungkook. I want your cock inside me. I need to feel you, want to clench around your dick." Without further a do, he slips inside you. His eyes remained on your reaction, your brows furrowed and bottom lip bitten. </p>
<p>He lifts your weight slowly, then thrusts back just as slow. It was torturous, too agitating. And he kept his steady deliberate pace, leaving you on edge every time. You grip his shoulder to maintain your balance because you felt like passing out with all the pleasure he's delivering. </p>
<p>"Faster, Kookie." He grins at the new nickname, but he wasn't convinced to fasten his speed. </p>
<p>"The slower - shit - the longer the orgas-m." You clench on him as he talked, slapping him on the shoulder for being such a tease. But he did a few sharp thrusts from time to time and it's enough to have you clinging for more. </p>
<p>"Y/n, fuck, eyes on me." he growls, and you look at him, sweaty and as hungry for release. "Keep them on me, baby." he demands, struggling to let out a stern voice with all the pulsating that you were doing around him. </p>
<p>"Feels so good," thrusts "taking my cock so well." he grunts through ragged breaths, his cock twitching inside you, calling for release almost.</p>
<p>You push his hair back, taking a better look at him and his eyes. He looked so good being this frustrated, just aching to cum.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna cum, I'm cumming, fuck." you tighten around him, eyes still attached to his, exploding in bliss and euphoria. And he came right after you, grunting while he looks at you in the eye as he grips on your waist harder. Moans filled the room, the both of you staring at each other while he keeps thrusting into you.</p>
<p>He was right. The orgasm felt so long, you were shaking above him and he finally shuts his eyes, shoving himself deeper and pulling your waist to him. His warm release drips on your thigh as you pass out on his shoulder, leaving him inside you.</p>
<p>"That felt so amazing," you cry, continuing to hug his heated body.</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful." he breathes and you look at him, blushing intensely.</p>
<p>"We could've done this sooner if you weren't such a pussy and just confessed." you bargain, resting your head on his shoulder again.</p>
<p>"You were so feisty, y/n. How was I supposed to gain courage?" he responds, lifting you from him and positioning you beside him as he cuddles you.</p>
<p>"Excuses excuses, blah blah blah." He laughs, rubbing your stomach.</p>
<p>"I think we should get off this bed now. I'm feeling guiltier every passing second."</p>
<p>You smirk. "Shower it is."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>